Vindicated
by Sevs-Girl72
Summary: Harry died after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. At Harry’s grave, Severus reflects on what Harry meant to him.


**Vindicated**

**Summary:** Harry died after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. At Harry's grave, Severus reflects on what Harry meant to him.

**Song: **Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional

**BETA:** the wonderful moonprincess2097, Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or Severus Snape. They are in the capable hands of the talented JKR and the wonderful people at Warner Bros.

* * *

A lone dark figure made its way towards the graveyard from the castle. Entering the gates, guarded by two angelic figures, Severus found his way towards the freshly dug grave.

**Harry James Potter**

**July 31, 1980- October 31, 2000 **

**Hero, Friend, Husband **

**R.I.P**

* * *

_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And roped me in So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated  
I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself_

He was our hope. When I first set my eyes upon him, entering the Great Hall eight years ago, he looked so much like the man that had destroyed my childhood, so much like James. I wanted to hate him, I really did, but all I saw was my only hope, the only one that could save me from a mistake I had made as a naïve child, and paid for dearly with my own innocence. Yet, I couldn't see how I was supposed to trust my life to this 11-year-old child that only reminded me of my troublesome past. But, when I saw those eyes, they weren't those of my childhood tormentor, they were Lily's. Lily, my friend and the keeper of all my secrets, and fears, in his eyes I saw the innocents that mirrored her own, but also something that was much different. In his eyes, I saw my redemption. I was captivated. I realized then that I would give my life, for this boy, just so those eyes could live forever.

_So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that I am _

_  
Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself_

He was back. As soon as I felt the burning of the Mark for the first time in 14 years, I knew the inevitable had happened. When Albus asked me if I was ready, if I was prepared, I looked to you for the answer. You who had just faced pure, unrestrained evil, fought against the hands that had killed so many, and lived. I found I had no choice. I cursed, and punished myself for being soft, but back I went into hell, just for you. You had seen my biggest flaw, the Mark that tainted my skin, yet you still looked at me with your hope-filled eyes, as if subconsciously, you knew I would always look out for you, and never harm you. Now I see what you saw in me.  
After the death of your godfather and the year that followed, when your entire world seemed to crumble, I saw the change in you; your friends, too preoccupied with love never noticed, but I did. There were days when you walked into the Great Hall after nights of having to witness the tortures and deaths of innocent lives, from vision-induced nightmares, your eyes still reflected hope and innocents, but now held something else. Determination. When you came and sought me out asking me to give you Occlumency, and Dark Arts lessons, after apologizing profusely about you prying into my pensive. I didn't know what to think. Therefore, I threw you out. It wasn't that I still harbored some resentment towards you for prying, but I though it was utterly preposterous that I would need to teach the one that was suppose to save me. However, you kept on coming back, for two months you came everyday after classes had finished and sat in my office doing your homework and never said a word. Eventually I became use to your ever-present, silent company, and I agreed to teach you.  
You trained harder than I ever thought you would. Nevertheless, to your disappointment you weren't able to learn it all so fast, you didn't have the strength and it overwhelmed you, to the point of almost dying of exhaustion. That was the worst. I sat by your bedside that entire week, waiting for you to wake from your self-induced coma. When you finally woke, and saw me there, our eyes met. It was that second that I realized that, I loved you, and you saw it in my face. With a tired smile on your face, all you said to me, was "I do too Sev." I just stared at you. You, this beautiful creature, was in love with me. I thought you were joking, but you just chuckled and pulled me down for a kiss. The next two years were filled with things that were new for both of us: Love, compassion, and family. As our world spiraled into darkness with the impending shadow of war looming over us all, everything was okay, because I was with you.

_So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current and let me slip away_

I had meant to stay by your side the entire battle but I had to hold Lucius off, while you went on to fulfill your destiny. I heard the inhuman cry, before I realized anything had happened, one second I was killing Lucius and the next everything went still and silent. Once I snapped back into my senses I became frantic, you were not to be found anywhere in my line of view. I rushed over to whatever was left of the Dark Lord, and there I found you. You were covered in blood, most of it was your own; I saw in your eyes that you knew it was the end. I didn't want to believe it. I kissed your forehead over and over again, telling you to hold on, but you just told me to stop and to kiss you one last time. Looking into the eyes that I have loved so much, as I traced your lips with my finger before pouring all my soul into you with one kiss. You smiled, and said 'I love you'. You were gone.

_I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
And I am Flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself_

_  
Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption…_

You were my hope Harry, and you became my redemption. Now, for the first time in my life I have a future, I am free to do, as I want. I am truly vindicated. I love you now and forever Harry. Wait for me love I won't be long.  
Standing up from the gravestone, Severus walked up the long, cold path towards the castle, and slipped silently into the dungeons. Never to be seen alive again.

* * *

Albus found him the next morning smiling sadly, as he walked towards the body of the man he had always loved as a son.  
"Be at peace my son, be with Harry."

**THE END**


End file.
